The arrangement of electronic content items, especially electronic music files, into playlists has become widely available in recent years. Such arrangements may comprise the organization of a user's or listener's personal music based on his or her preferences. For example, a user may create a playlist of different songs by different artists that the user prefers to listen to while exercising. Playlists are typically specific to the device or service used for their creation. Thus, managing electronic content items associated with playlists may pose challenges to users and media content services alike.